Imprints and Footprints
by PinkayPinkPink
Summary: After the birth of Ellie and Lilly, Azazel and Eve learn how to keep their family together through thick and thin as their children grow up. Sequel to The Demonic Love of Babylon


.Christ I've been working on this for far too long. I'm surprised people are still interested in it. Even my beta reader offered to take over but I politely refused and said that I could do it. There are reasons as to why it took so long but I would rather not say them. But anyway, welcome to the sequel!

Imprints and Footprints

Chapter One: Experiments

"Bye girls! Have fun at school!"

Azazel and Eve had just dropped Ellie and Lilly off for their first day at school. The girls over the years had become attached to their parents and rarely left their side.

It took way too much persuasion for the girls to even get out of the car once they arrived at school. Kindergarten wasn't as difficult, until the girls started getting bullied.

The Kindergarten wasn't overly friendly towards mixed children, and because the girls were part human, they got picked on. Lilly started overworking her shifting abilities because of it, turning into a demon at the Kindergarten and staying human at home, just so they were safe.

Lilly overworked her form so much at one point that she nearly died. She pumped too much demon into her system and it got too much for her body to handle. She was in a coma for 3 weeks.

Ellie got the brunt of the teasing. She is very shy and often hides behind her wings. The demon children teased her because of a lack of flying ability and horns. Ellie doesn't have any powers either, so she couldn't impress them with that.

The girls were afraid of school. They thought they would get teased even more and that Lilly would go into another coma. Lilly protected her sister because she knew that she couldn't protect herself.

On top of being powerless, Ellie is quite fragile. She has a bone disorder in her wings that allow her bones to snap at any time. Ellie just wants her wings to be gone.

Azazel and Eve knew the girls would be fine. Cain and Maggie's son, Charlie was also going to this school. He was thinly built and had blonde hair and bright green eyes. He liked to read and spent most of his time reading.

He was born late with ectopia cordis, a condition in which the heart is located outside of the body. They were able to place his heart back inside his body and he wears a shield around his chest to protect his heart. You can actually touch his heart through his skin and see it beat. Charlie wants to become a heart surgeon when he grows up, so he can help others like him.

One of Lilith's children was also going to this school. Inigo, the youngest, hated hell. He was brought to earth to learn with human children and see how they interact with eachother.

The girls had plenty of people to hang around with. They got on well with both of them. They also had Zachary and Valerie, but they were older and had their own friends to hang around with.

They also had their own friend from Kindergarten, another demon. He was a class of demon called a Leech Demon who live in the 9th hell. They are humanoid and have slits on their torso that allow them to absorb blood into their bodies along with six-fingered hands and three-toed feet.

His name was Trel. He was pitch black with healthy orange slits and blue eyes. He had a particular passion for music and often danced around singing songs that he had written.

The girls were heading to their homeroom to see their teacher. They had met her last year on a transition day. Trel was sick that day so they had no clue if he was in their class or not. They hoped he was because no one else they knew were.

They walked in, Ellie dressed in a white dress covered in roses and Lilly in blue overalls and a purple t-shirt. Lilly was currently a demon and her ears were twitching a little as she listened for danger. They went and found a spot near the front of the class so they could be close to the teacher. They watched as all the other kids trickled into the class, mostly angels and humans with one or two other demons.

The bell rang and they found that Trel wasn't there. They both sighed and looked at the spot inbetween them which they had reserved for him. The teacher came in a minute later and took out the roll, just as she listed of the first name a high pitched screech of a foot skidding across the ground eminated from outside the door and a panting, pitch black demon opened it.

The girls looked to see Trel panting, a bright red backpack over his shoulders. He wasn't wearing anything other than black wristbands with red designs on them that the girls gave to him for his fifth birthday. He walked over and sat inbetween them, still panting.

The teacher was shocked. "Why are you so late and why aren't you wearing any clothes?" Trel smiled a half smile. "Well first off I didn't know where my homeroom was and second I'm a Leech, duh. I can't wear clothes."

The teacher frowned and called off the roll and everyone said here... Until it got to Trel.

"Trel?"

"Yo."

"Yo is not a response Trel. You say here." She sighed.

"Yo is a response!" Trel yelled, then proceeded to pick up the desk and chuck it at her. She used her magic to catch the desk and slowly place it down Infront of Trel, not seeming to be phased.

Trel growled and bared his fangs defiantly. He picked up the desk again and chucked it at her once more, she once again caught it and set it down, making him sit down too.

"Temper, Temper Trel, you have a warning." She then went back to reading the roll.

Once the roll was done she picked up a black whiteboard marker and wrote her name on the board. "Hello class and welcome to your first year of school. I am Miss Foemore and I will be your homeroom teacher for the year."

She was an angel with dark skin and white and pink wings. Her hair was white and in a loose braid that fell over her left shoulder. She wore a soft blue dress and had no halo. "Good morning Miss Foemore." The class chanted monotonously. Trel again just said "Yo." causing the class to giggle.

Miss Foemore sighed and decided to get the class going on some character building exercises.

Later, the children were let out for recess and all flocked to the yard, their lunchboxes in hand. Ellie, Lilly, and Trel all sat down under a tree and opened their lunch boxes. Ellie and Lilly had a small bar of chocolate, a peanut butter sandwich, an orange, some cheese sticks, and a small brownie. Trel had a blood bag and a chocolate chip cookie.

He stuck a straw into the top of the blood bag and began to suck blood into his mouth. The girls weren't grossed out by this in the slightest, and were quite curious as to how Trel couldn't consume much else. Ellie and Lilly began to eat their oranges, which were already cut and peeled.

Trel only drank around half of his blood bag before picking up the cookie, intending to have the other half for lunch. Trel knew he wouldn't be able to eat the whole cookie, so he broke it in half then broke one of the halves into two pieces. He held the pieces out to the girls.

"Would you like some of my cookie?" Trel asked. They both nodded and took a piece. "Thank you Trel!"

Soon they spotted Charlie and waved him over. "Hey Charlie!" Charlie smiled and sat with them, a jacket over his shield. "Hey guys! The playground is free, do you want to come play?" They all looked at each other then smiled. "Sure!" They said, standing.

Soon Recess was over and then a few hours after school was over. Trel, Ellie and Lilly ran out the building, school bags over shoulders, smiling about their day. Azazel was already waiting by the gate to greet them.

"Hey girls! Hey Trel!" Azazel greeted. They all said hi back, smiling. The girls said goodbye to Trel, hugging him then walking to the car.

"Did you two have fun?"

"Yeah! All the kids wanted to be our friends and stuff!" Ellie answered.

"Yeah! They wanted to see me transform and they weren't afraid when I did! They were really nice!" Lilly said.

Azazel chuckled. "I'm glad that you two had fun! Mummy isn't feeling well so be quiet when you get home, okay?" He stated. The girls nodded and got into the car, buckling themselves in. Azazel drove off from the school and they all headed home.

"Charlie had to go home early, his shield broke again." Lilly said. "He was on the slide and fell off and it cracked." She added. "Was he okay?" Azazel asked. "Yeah. He had a couple bruises but he didn't cry." Ellie said.

They soon pulled up into the driveway and got out of the car. Azazel opened the door for the girls and then walked in, closing the door behind him. The girls ran down the hallway and put their bags in their room then ran back up.

"Daddy, can we see Mummy?" Ellie asked. Azazel nodded. "Sure. Just be quiet and don't jump on her like you did this morning." The girls nodded and Azazel followed them up the hall. He opened the door to the bedroom and the girls cautiously walked in.

They walked up to her side of the bed and stared at her sleeping form. Eve slowly woke up when she noticed a presence and groaned, opening her eyes. "Hey girls. How was school?" She asked, her voice a little raspy. "Good. We didn't get bullied." They both answered. Eve smiled. "That's good." She said. She tried getting up and groaned, whimpering a little and transforming from the pain.

Azazel rushed over to her and sat next to her, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Are you okay, hun?" Eve nodded. "I'll be fine. I just need the wheat bag." Eve said. Lilly ran to the lounge room to grab the wheat bag. She shut her mouth tight and charged up her laser, instantly shifting into a demon. Her body heated up, cooking the wheat bag. She returned a minute later with the wheat bag, still a demon. She handed the wheat bag to Eve who happily took it.

"Thank you, Lilly. It looks like you're getting better at controlling your powers." Lilly nodded. "Yeah! It didn't even hurt this time." She stated, climbing on to the bed alongside her twin. Azazel smiled. "Good!" He scooped Lilly up in his arms and hugged her. She hugged him back and then leaned over to hug Eve. Ellie soon joined the group hug and wrapped one wing around Eve and one around Lilly.

Azazel held them all close, smiling widely. He was so proud of his girls, including his wife. The past few years had been some of the happiest of his life. He enjoyed teaching them how the world works and teaching them that they are important and needed. He loved playing with the girls and when they were younger he always dressed them up in frilly and poofy dresses. As Lilly got older, she liked the dresses less and less until she refused to wear them. She now wears a lot of overalls and leggings.

Ellie still loves skirts and poofy dresses. She is quite a bit of a girly girl and constantly annoys Lilly with her barbies and her make up. Azazel ended up learning how to sew so he could alter clothes to fit her wings. All her dresses now were lower at the back so she could just pull them up over her legs and she wouldn't even have to move her wings.

Suddenly, Eve's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is this Eve?"

"Yes. Who is this?"

"My name is Teram. I am your brother."

Eve froze and began to shake. She didn't know that she had a brother.

"H-how?"

"Our parents weren't dead when they took you. Mother died giving birth to me and father died a few years ago. They searched all over trying to find you but gave up because they thought you were dead. Now that I'm an adult I thought I should finally meet you."

"Where would you like to meet?"

"How about the park on Azure road, under the big oak?"

"Sure. I'll meet you there Thursday at 4."

"Okay. Until then, big sister."

He hung up and Eve let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Who was that?" Azazel asked.

"My... brother. I have a brother." She said shakily. Azazel pulled her towards him and held her, her tears beginning to fall.

"Mummy? Are you okay?" Lilly asked, placing a hand on hers. Eve smiled. "I'm okay. Would you two like to meet your Uncle Teram?" They both nodded and smiled widely.

Eve held the heat pack to her stomach to help it hurt less and leaned in to Azazel. He wrapped his wings around her and she sighed. "Why don't you two go play? Mummy's very tired." Azazel said. The girls nodded and walked out of the room, closing the door behind them.

Azazel nuzzled her bite from behind and smiled. "So, how is he gonna react to you being a demon?" He asked. "I don't know. I freaked out when I first saw me so maybe he'll freak out?" Eve suggested. "What if he's a demon too?" Azazel suggested. "My parents weren't demons... I think." Eve said.

"So you're not sure if your parents were demons?" Eve shook her head. "I was told they were human."

The rest of the day went as usual and Azazel ended up cooking dinner for them all. Once the girls were in bed Azazel and Eve went to sleep, cuddling eachother tight.

Eve woke up quite early the next morning and got the girls up and helped them get dressed and pack their lunches. Azazel got up around 5 minutes before they left and walked up to Eve, kissing her cheek. "Good morning." Azazel said, his voice deep and husky from sleep. Eve giggled and kissed his cheek. "Good morning."

The girls ran up to their dad and hugged his legs. "Good morning Daddy!" They both said. He smiled and picked them both up. "Good morning girls! Did you sleep well?" They both nodded and hugged him properly and Azazel kissed their foreheads, putting them down afterwards. Eve grabbed her keys and opened the door.

"Come on girls!" They ran out the door with their bags and lunches, leaving Azazel behind. He sat down on the couch in a t-shirt and trackies and spread out his wings. He had an accident a while back which shattered a bone in his wing. They had to replace it with a titanium one so now the bone shines through his wing when the light hits it. He flapped his wings a little to loosen them and then walked back to the bedroom.

He flopped back onto the bed and thought of Eve. He bit his lip as dirty thoughts clouded his mind, trying not to succumb to his urges. His cheeks flushed pink as his member throbbed and he tried to divert his mind to something else.

It didn't work. His mind kept falling back to her, the way her body moved with every touch and the way she would gasp when his fingers touched her hips. He sat up and pulled his member out of his pants, a bead of precum already forming on the tip. He wrapped his hand around it, beginning to pump. His breath hitched as he started and he felt his member get harder in his hand. He placed an arm out behind him and leaned back on it. He soon began to go faster, moans beginning to fill the air. He got close pretty quickly, not bothering to hold himself back, he just needed to get himself off before Eve saw.

His pumping got even faster and he was about to come. After a few more strokes he came hard and his cum flew so far that it hit him in the face. Each spurt of cum after the first landed on his t-shirt and hand and he sighed in relief.

Azazel took a few seconds to compose himself before he walked into the bathroom, stripping and getting into the shower. He was used to having cum on his face so the feeling didn't faze him. He turned on the shower and washed the cum off of his body. He heard a knock on the door and Eve entered. She stripped her own clothes off and entered the shower alongside him, kissing him once she was in.

She looked at Azazel's hair and snickered. "You have cum in your hair!" She burst out laughing and Azazel turned beet red. He frantically washed the cum out of his hair as Eve was laughing and then frowned. "I'm guessing you jerked off to the thought of me, right?" He blushed and looked away. "Awww, Azzy." She kissed his cheek and wrapped her arms around him. "You don't have to be embarrassed." She smiled and pressed her face into his neck.

He wrapped his own arms around her and rested his head on hers, sighing. Eve smiled and rubbed inbetween his shoulders, making him purr. He trailed his arms down to her lower back and rubbed there. Over the years he found that he could make her change into a demon by rubbing that spot. She transformed and purred as he kept rubbing her lower back, their purrs now blending together.

Azazel pressed his face into her cheek and kissed it gently as he purred. Eve nuzzled him and rubbed the side of her face against his. They stayed like this for a few minutes before Azazel turned the shower off. They dried off and got back into fresh pyjamas, cuddling on the couch. They purred into eachother as they cuddled, Azazel's wing drapped over her form. His wings had also grown a claw which he found very useful for brushing hair out of Eve's face and holding doors open.

Eve also found that it was as sensitive as his horns.

Eve brought her face away from his and took one of his claws into her mouth. His face flushed red and he moaned, grabbing her and holding her tight. Eve rubbed the base of his wings and moved her mouth to his neck, sucking lightly.

"E-Evie. P-Please." He whimpered. She stopped and nuzzled him, causing more whimpering. "Nah." She snuggled into his chest and smiled. He pressed his face into her neck, whimpering and holding her tight. He opened his mouth a little, his tongue flicking out and going up her neck to her ear. She shuddered and buried her face into his chest so he couldn't get to her neck anymore.

Azazel chuckled, resting his head on top of hers. His hands trailed down to her lower back and rubbed. Eve had also gotten fluffier on her torso as she got older. Her arms, neck and face were quite bare compared to the rest of her. Also she found out that her demon form had changed since she first used it. She had gained a tail similar to that of a rabbit and her ears had grown a little longer.

With Demon puberties they do their growing of parts beforehand and then their physical form changes later which is why Eve got fluffy and Azazel grew claws on his wings.

Eve purred as Azazel rubbed her lower back, her tail twitching and her face nuzzling his chest. Azazel moved his hand a little lower and stroked her tail, causing shivers to go up her spine. She shuddered and hid her face as it turned red, making him chuckle. He brought a hand up to her face, lifting her chin up. Her face was tinted red against her dark skin. Azazel leaned in and his lips brushed against hers.

Eve's face went even redder, she wanted to kiss him so badly but Azazel's hand was making it hard to move. She whimpered and he connected their lips together, kissing her softly. She melted into the slow and sweet kiss and nearly went limp against him.

Azazel held her against him with an arm as he slowly broke the kiss. She looked up at him with hazy eyes, her lips parted and her face rosy. She had never gotten that much stimulation from a kiss before and it made her head swim.

"Azazel..." Eve said softly. Azazel moved his hand from her chin to her cheek, cupping it. He moved in for another kiss but stopped when his phone rang.

Sighing, he picked his phone up. "Hello?"

"Mr. Merrein? This is the Primary School. Your daughters need to be picked up."

"What happened?"

"Lilly got in a fight and Ellie had a mental breakdown."

"Okay. I'll be there in ten." He hung up and moved off the couch.

"Who was that Azzy?" Eve asked. "The school. The girls need to be picked up, Lilly got into a fight and Ellie had a breakdown."

He quickly got dressed then walked out, saying he'll be back in ten minutes, which he was. Both the girls had tears down their faces and one of Lilly's eyes were black. Eve gasped and got an ice pack for Lilly while Azazel put their bags away.

The girls sat down on the couch with their parents next to them, Ellie shaking and scared and Lilly trying to not show her pain. They then all discussed what happened.

"What happened?" Azazel asked.

"The bigger kids were teasing Ellie so I beat them up. They said some mean things." Lilly said.

"Like?"

"Words that we can't repeat."

Azazel frowned. "We are going to have a chat with the principal because what they said is not right." Lilly nodded and Ellie was silent, her face pressed into Eve's side. Eve held her tight and wiped the tears from her face.

"But, Lilly. You will have to be punished for beating them up. I know you were trying to protect Ellie but you shouldn't have punched them." Lilly crossed her arms and pouted. "Your punishment is that you have to help us put away dishes and refill the dishwasher for the next week."

Lilly looked at him. "If must..." Azazel hugged her. "Good. Now try not to hurt people next time, okay?" "Okay." Azazel then went and hugged Ellie, wrapping one wing around her and Eve and the other around Lilly. "We're gonna figure this out as a family, okay?" Azazel said, receiving nods from everyone.

After the discussion the girls ate their lunch and Trel rang after school asking if they're okay as he was there too. The girls said that they were fine and they then discussed who the people who bullied Ellie were. They turned out to be older kids who were all part angel and they all hated demons with a passion.

Soon dinner was ready so they hung up after saying goodbye and then ate their dinner, Lilly helping with the dishes after. Soon the girls, tired from their day, passed out on the couch so Azazel and Eve carried them to the bedroom and dressed then in pyjamas. They tucked them into their beds and kissed their foreheads before leaving the room.

As they went to sleep that night they hoped their children would be safer at school once things were sorted out.


End file.
